wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Horus Ohasch
Horus Ohasch is one of the refugees of the Drax Academy, played by DragonXxAzn. Background Horus has black hair and blue eyes. Since he was a child, he had an unusual power. As a result of him unconsciously emanating this power, people would naturally feel uncomfortable around him, and even as a child, he was cast out of entire cities. However, there was one man who didn't shun him. Naturally, Horus grew fond of him. As a child, he had no name. The man named him Horus, because his eyes were blue like the sky, and he had this aura of power to him. The man taught Horus how to use a sword, how to control his energy so as not to make others feel uncomfortable, and how to survive in the world full of conflicts. They shared many happy days together. However, these days were not meant to last. One day, while the man was in the city doing business, he was bullied by others of his age in the outskirts. The bullies beat him and taunted him. This was nothing new, but he thought to himself, "I can't take this anymore." He was then overcome with destructive impulses, and a voice in his head, whispering, "You are stronger than them. Why do you hesitate? Draw your blade and strike them down." The voice caused Horus to lose all control over his powers. Suddenly, Horus was plunged into darkness. He saw himself turn demonic. He saw his hair turn white, and his eyes turn red. He saw that a dark aura surrounded him. He saw himself draw his katana, and kill the bullies, one by one. He cried out, tried to tell himself to stop. It didn't work. Suddenly, he saw the man. The man tried to get Horus to stop, but his body, overcome by the demonic energy, would not stop. Horus kept screaming at himself, telling himself to stop. No good. He saw himself strike down the man. He cried, and forced himself to control his powers, to stop. Horus regained control of his body, and cried by the man, who had taken a fatal wound, but had not yet died. The man, with effort, spoke. "That power... don't let it consume you. I'm... like you... I have that power... and I lost control... Fearing... that I couldn't... control it... I locked up my powers... However... you... YOU can control it... you are strong enough." The man died. Horus cried, and swore to control his powers, and never let it consume him again. Still crying, Horus took the man's katana, and his supplies, and left. 1 year later, Horus was able to keep his powers under control. At this time, he was 13 years old. To gain further power, he joined the Drax Academy, unaware of its hidden evils... Role in Plot Horus is a "lone wolf" character for most of the arcs. He does not travel with the main group of refugees (Emily Rdulari, Drake Truman, Yumi Nikochin, Lou Aurum, Betty Argint, Cain Sapien, and Kyle Fay), does not go to the same areas as they do, and has always evaded capture. Contrarily, the main group is in prison as of right now. This has made him into a more solid fighter than them with more experience and much better equipment. Drax Academy Outlaws Arc Horus was the first to escape from the Drax Academy, even before the main group of refugees. The Academy only took note of this shortly after the main group escaped, and ordered Horus found first and dead for being the first to defy orders. The students obviously did not take this seriously, however, because when they could have clearly killed Horus, they sped towards the main group instead. Horus later appeared after the Trilogy Crashers interfered with the refugees' court case. In the confusion, he injured members of the jury and the judge himself with a katana slash, rendering them unable to call for help or chase down the escaping fugitives, and led the group to a safe location away from the Saga Smashers and the Drax students. To save them, however, he had to duel Simon Sabre, and was nearly killed by the latter's superior swordsmanship tactics. Unable to follow the main group as Simon sped past him, Horus decided to train by himself to get stronger so he could protect his friends better the next time. Powers & Abilities Base Stats Advanced Techniques Spirit Slash - 5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: This can only be used after Quickdraw. Horus channels some of his energy into his sword and slashes with it, dealing 75(+0.8 ad ratio) magic damage. This procs life steal. Quickdraw - 3 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Horus gains 10% life steal and 10% armor penetration. *ACTIVE: Horus quickly unsheathes and slashes using his sword, dealing 40(+1.0 ad ratio) physical damage. This procs on-hit effects. Demon Blade ''' - 7 second cooldown *ACTIVE: This can only be used after Spirit Slash. The energy channeled into the sword earlier solidifies, giving the sword a devilishly sharp edge, and Horus slashes the enemy with it, dealing 150(+0.6 ad ratio) physical damage, and inflicting Grievous Wound, halving the effects of healing and natural health regeneration for 3 seconds. Grievous Wound can only be inflicted on a person once every 20 seconds. This also procs life steal. '''Flash Step - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Horus quickly steps behind the targeted location. If it is an enemy, he deals 60 base damage to it, and it is silenced for 2 seconds. Chaos - 160 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Horus emanates the same energy he had since he was a child and exponentiates it, giving himself a great power. For up to 25 seconds (it can be cancelled by activating it again,) Horus cannot be debuffed by enemies and gains +100% attack and +75% magic attack. However, he loses 100% defense and 50% special defense. Additionally, everyone within a certain vicinity, except for Horus, has their speed halved, and healing skills cannot be cast in the same vicinity. During this time, Horus's HP cannot drop below 1. However, after the buff ends, all of Horus's stats are halved. The debuffs last for as long as Chaos lasted. 'Berserker Blade ' - 250 second cooldown * ACTIVE: This can only be used in the final 5 seconds of Chaos. Horus's energy goes rampant, and the rampant energy flows into the blade, which Horus uses to slash the enemy, dealing 250(+0.4 ad ratio) physical damage, and then another 300(0.3 ad ratio) true damage. However, after using this move, Horus's attack becomes 0, and his speed becomes 10, Chaos ends, and Chao's debuffs last for twice as long. Basic Techniques Horus uses a modified katana, and he has created his own swordstyle, Quickdraw Blade, in order to survive in the world. He is a self-taught master of the sword. Item Layout See the Drax Academy page.